


Wedding Bells Are Like Music to My Ears

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Named Protagonist, Barbecue, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minoru Sakamoto, Minoru is Yu except different named, Post-Time Skip, So fluffy it hurts, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, set in 2018, this ship is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Ayane constantly reminds herself to remain calm and not panic in an adorably awkward fashion,especiallyon her wedding day of all days.





	Wedding Bells Are Like Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s ready for some Minoru/Ayane fluffiness? Yep, you know you are! XD
> 
> Since the Persona 4 Era is sadly over chronologically speaking, I figure it would be nice to show what a theoretical marriage between Minoru Sakamoto – my alternatively-named Protagonist – and Ayane Matsunaga, whom I simply fell in love with regarding her adorable mannerisms. Even if she isn’t an immediate looker, she won me over regardless. <3
> 
> Well either way, I hope you enjoy this shamelessly self-indulgent piece of fresh, fluffy hell. And for the record, this is what Ayane would look like as an adult, or at least this is the reference: https://i.imgur.com/wPuJVOc.jpg
> 
> …yep, what she looks like now is God’s way of apologizing for her status as a late bloomer, lol. Either way, I really do hope you enjoy this fanfic.

When one thinks about the events leading up to this moment, Ayane realized that her relationship with Minoru developed at a dizzying pace. Having officially met in April 2011, both quickly realized that they were simply meant for each other: Minoru loved Ayane for her heart and kindness, and Ayane loved Minoru for the exact same reason. Most relationships take a while to bloom, but in the case of Minoru and Ayane, it was one of those things that took very little time to effectively take bloom in.

Eventually, Ayane made the decision to transfer overseas to America to complete her studying of music, all while – from what Minoru recounted to his girlfriend – were quite chaotic. Two fighting tournaments and a dance session sounded positively crazy, but if he was safe… well, that was really all that mattered in the end. Upon realizing that Minoru has been risking life and limb to solve the Yasoinaba Serial Murders sometime in the Summer of 2011, she silently prayed that he’d come back in one piece.

Eventually, when Ayane was 19, she completed her overseas program and promptly flew back to Japan. To say she grew up physically would be quite an understatement: no longer was she a child-like late bloomer, but an elegant and beautiful young woman. Her hair grew into shoulder-length, now a much darker tint of blackish-green, while her grey eyes grew into something more piercing. She didn’t have to worry about that blush sticker anymore, either; she always hated that she looked like that, and she was quite conscious about it during her dates with Minoru.

Granted, Minoru clearly didn’t care about Ayane’s looks in the slightest. The silver-haired ace could’ve chosen _anybody_ else besides her; little old Ayane, who barely had the confidence to continue fighting for her dream in the Music Club, and possibly the most plain looking girl in Yasogami High. But Minoru was insistent either way, claiming that Ayane’s passion and kindness was what won over the silver-haired young man.

Needless to say, the full power of the Sun Arcana bloomed to its full potential, and Minoru and Ayane became an official couple. More than a fair share of students was quite jealous and envious over the union, to the point Ayane received _quite_ a lot of flak for falling in love with the single most popular male student in Yasogami High. But it was love regardless, and even the most envious dreamers would admit that Minoru and Ayane were destined for each other.

And yet, even so, here she was. 23 years old, still as beautiful as she was when she was 19, anxiously pacing back and forth down the church hallway trying to keep herself together. When Minoru proposed to Ayane in the Music Club when she returned from her exchange program, to say the younger girl was speechless would be a gross understatement; she wept tears of joy when she realized Minoru – her Bumper – was actually _proposing to her._ Ayane simply couldn’t say yes fast enough, kissing and pecking the taller lover on the lips. And needless to say, the engagement was met with universal acclaim from both the Dojima and Matsunaga clans.

Still, she was nervous. Oh, so very nervous. Ayane was constantly worried about the myriad of things that could go wrong on her wedding day. The fact that they agreed on a Christian wedding – to which Minoru smarmily admits that his Izanagi-no-Okami was quite disappointed – made Ayane quite nervous that’d she trip on the dress Kanji made for her, which – while beautiful in its white glory – was a tiny bit too long for her liking. She did _not_ want to fall on her face and be made a laughingstock on what should be the happiest day of her life.

But then she decided to glance at her wedding ring: instead of gold or silver, with was a copper-tellurium alloy with an apple-themed ruby and emerald gem, and Ayane giggled happily upon remembering just why she got a ring made of such an unusual compound.

* * *

" _I’m super happy we’re engaged now, Minth-piece,” Ayane smiled happily as she called her now-fiancé his secret nickname, turning to the ring for a moment. “But… why this copper compound? You’d think that we’d have silver or gold as an option.”_

_“Oh, I chose Copper and Tellurium for a reason,” Minoru grinned cheekily. “In English, their respective Periodic Table representations are Cu and Te. You’re cute, Ayane. Adorable even.”_

_Ayane glanced stupidly at her boyfriend, before happily leaping onto his lips and kissing them dry._

_Needless to say, Ayane’s “Minoru Sakamoto’s Nerdy Hotness Meter” rose by 20% in that one moment._

* * *

God, Minoru was such a nerd and she _loved_ him.

“Uh… Wassup, Ayane-chan?”

“Huh?!” Ayane, who was busy smiling happily at the memories of the copper-tellurium ring, turned to Kanji Tatsumi, the one who made her dress. He’s ditched the delinquent look, and how his natural black hair and glasses were glancing right at her friend. Being 23 as of now, Ayane noticed some fuzzy hair on his beard.

“O-Oh, Kanji-kun!” Ayane giggled cheerfully. “How’re you?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Kanji gave a friendly bicep-polish. “Happy weddin’ to ya! I’m really happy that yer havin’ a blast with all this.”

Ayane giggled, nodding a bit. “Heehee. Thank you, Kanji-kun! Be sure to give me and Bumper our blessings!”

Yes, she used Bumper instead of Minth-piece, due to the latter nickname’s tendency to make all boys in the vicinity giggle spontaneously.

“Heh, will do!” Kanji nodded, before frowning. “Though that said, and I wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle down by the reception. Nao’s havin’ fun, but I guess I just came for the burger grill, eh?”

Ayane giggled upon remembering just how voracious Kanji’s appetite was. Pausing for a moment, the former delinquent awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Hey, by th’ way,” Kanji coughed awkwardly. “Why were ya pacin’ around like that?”

Ayane’s smile faded, and she blushed. “Ummm… how long were you watching, Kanji-kun?”

Kanji blushed right back.

“Uhhh… a while?”

If Kanji wasn’t such a dear friend, Ayane would’ve slapped him then and there.

Shaking her head, she simply put this thought to the back of her head and sighed. “Oh, well I’m just nervous is all. This is my _wedding day,_ for crying out loud! I don’t want to look like a complete fool in front of everyone else!”

Kanji awkwardly adjusted his glasses, still lost on what he should say. Regardless, he gave a small smile and nodded, continuing onwards with his advice.

“Well, uh…” Kanji chuckled. “I think yer gonna do great, Ayane-chan. I mean, ya grew up beautiful in the time you were away in America! Just act natural, and yer gonna do great.”

“Kanji…” Though Ayane could tell that it was some stock advice if anything, the dreaming musician felt comforted at the fact that he was right; Ayane _has_ come a long way. Currently in her third year of college for getting a Master’s in Musical Science and Creative Arts, Ayane knew more than anyone how far she’s come from where she was now. And quite frankly, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Simply smiling for a moment, Ayane gave a flattered, blushing giggle. “Thank you, Kanji-kun. That means a lot to me.”

“Aww, don’t sweat it,” The 23-year old sewer chuckled. “We’re friends, yeah? That’s what friends ‘r for.”

Pausing for a moment, he turned to the hustle and bustle. “So… wanna get a bit to eat?”

Ayane could smell the barbecue grill in the summer wind from the chapel, and she simply gave a jovial, goofy smile.

“You know what?” The all-grown-up musician giggled. “That sounds _wonderful.”_

* * *

Minoru was so focused on the grill that he was almost completely oblivious to the hymn of excitement surrounding him. Then again, he could hear a few murmurs of concern from his friends that he shouldn’t get his wedding dress greasy, but honestly? Who cared? It’s not like it would be obvious on his suit, and nobody else in his group of friends could cook even hallway as good as he could.

Regardless, a part of him wishes the group would just calm down for a moment and _let him focus._

“Wait, it gets even better!” Dojima – now in his fifties, where grey was beginning to appear on his head – was telling a story to a giddy Chie and Yukiko. “Nanako, upon learning that Minoru and Ayane are getting married, she actually went outside and screamed to the world “Happy Wedding, Big Bro!”

Yukiko immediately began cackling like she did – though her personality never changed over the years, she only grew more beautiful and curvy over the years, while her lover and partner Chie looked progressively more beautiful and mature.

“Ahahahaha! Hahahahaha!” Yukiko’s sides went into orbit as she turned to Nanako, who was now 14 – yet a lot more kinder and outgoing than most teens her age. “Nanako-chan, is that true?!”

Nanako blushed quite a bit. “Y-Yeah. Jeez, Dad, you shouldn’t spread that stuff around.”

 _“Called it!”_ As Yukiko began cackling once more, Chie simply sighed and shook her head.

“Oh, Yukiko, never change…” Chie smiled at her girlfriend before giggling. “Still, you really gotta envy Minoru and Ayane. If only gay marriage was a thing in Japan…”

“Hey, don’t worry, Chie!” Nanako – while undoubtedly more mature – still shone with her innocence and kindness. “You’re gonna find the day where you get to marry, Yukiko-chan! I know it!”

“Nanako-chan…” Chie cracked a big grin. “Thanks. And ya hear _that_ , Yukiko? We’re gonna get married the second the Japanese government allows it!”

Unfortunately for Chie, Yukiko was still in her laughing fit. The tomboy merely sighed exasperatedly.

As the five continued to discuss, Yosuke, Naoto and Teddie – all of them having matured physically, though not a bit in terms of personality – walked up to the group with a giddy smile.

“Yo, how’s the gang doing?” Yosuke gave a carefree smile, stroking his stubble a bit. “And lucky _me_ if I got to be Partner’s Best Man! Man, dude, I’m really happy for you.”

Chie snorted a bit. “Pfft, why Minoru chose the Complains’ Department for his Best Man will forever be beyond me…”

“Wha – oh, _c’mon_ , Chie!” Yosuke sighed. “I’m Partner’s oldest friend! Of _course_ we’re gonna be together like this!”

As the two began bickering amidst the jovial chaos, Naoto sighed and adjusted her cap. Her hair grew quite a bit, but she was still the same Killjoy Detective she’s always been.

“We apologize for the wait,” Naoto grumbled. “Teddie was insistent on chatting up with the bridesmaids.”

“Oh, _c’mon,_ Naoto!” Teddie pouted; he still looked rather feminine, but his jawline matured quite a bit. “They were, like, super-cute! Don’t tell me they’re off the market, huh?!”

While everyone else continued to bicker, Minoru finally managed to cook up the burgers, hot dogs and fries. After scooping it up onto the platter, the silver-haired Wild Card finally turned his attention to the group.

“Alright gang, the food’s ready!” Minoru smiled. “Now, what about – “

_“Bumper!”_

Ayane cheerfully ran up to Minoru and hugged her soon-to-be-husband. Kanji was in hot pursuit, and the group simply chuckled with the former delinquent.

“Hey, aren’t you a cute couple!” Yosuke smiled teasingly. “…seriously though Partner, happy wedding. I really do wish you guys the best.”

“Thanks, Yosuke-kun,” Ayane smiled. “Though that being said, where’s – “

_“Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”_

Immediately, Ayane quickly was pushed to the side to be embraced by a familiar, red-head idol; one who has grown in body quite a bit, but was still the same, cheerful lady she’s always been.

“Oh my gosh, _I’m so happy for your wedding! Congratulations!”_ Rise squealed. “I _really_ wish you and Ayane-chan the absolute best!”

“Woah, there!” Minoru chuckled before hugging his friend right back. “Thank you, Rise. Good to see you’re doing great.”

“Heh, to think you’ve grew so much from how jealous you were of Ayane, Rise-chan!” Chie grinned goofily. “You’ve come a long way.”

Rise let go upon hearing that, before blushing awkwardly. “Err, yeah… I’m really sorry about that Ayane-chan. I should’ve realized that you two were simply meant for each other.”

“Rise-chan, it’s in the past!” Ayane giggled cheerfully. “Besides, I’m just happy you’re here to give us our blessings. That’s all I can ask for.”

Rise simply smiled, both in a combination of sadness and bittersweet joy. Rise was the one who took Minoru and Ayane’s relationship the worst of anybody, having been infatuated with her Senpai for so long. But soon enough, she began to realize that the young couple was simply destined for each other, and she really didn’t mind in the end – as long as Minoru was happy, _she_ was happy.

“Thanks, Ayane-chan.” Rise nodded solemnly. “I’m super happy you can forgive me for my behavior in the past. I was trying to grasp at something that I honestly had no right to.”

“Hey, again, let it go! It’s all good!” Ayane giggled, before turning to her soon-to-be-husband. “But even then, I believe we have a barbecue to enjoy before the meal, yeah?”

“You’re serious, yeah?” Minoru blinked upon realizing the freshly-made burgers and fries were getting cold. “Oh crap, you’re right! Let’s dig in!”

And just like that, the whole wedding attendees were ready to eat a good meal of American barbecue before the wedding. Some people would consider having a reception before the ceremony wasn’t normal, but Minoru and Ayane were anything _but_ normal.

* * *

After an eventful afternoon meal, the celebration was ready to begin. Both friends and family members of the Dojima, Sakamoto and Matsunaga clans sat adjacent to one another, eagerly anticipating Ayane’s arrival in silence. Minoru – who stood on the pedestal with Yosuke and a priest – eagerly shifted a bit.

“You excited, partner?” Yosuke gave a friendly smile. “You ought to be.”

“Well, anxious would be a better word,” Minoru chuckled nervously. “And if I were being honest, Izanagi-no-Okami’s likely disappointed that I’ve opted for a Christian wedding and – “

Suddenly, the church doors opened.

**(Wedding Music –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ApNHR92qwM>)**

And just like that, Ayane came through the door, and she looked _beautiful._ The sunset from the doorway almost made the all-grown-up Ayane look like an angel, and with her was her mother. Judging from her expression, she looks as if she couldn’t be prouder.

Beautiful piano music was playing in the background. Minoru recalled that Ayane would’ve went with trumpets, but Ayane’s said it wouldn’t have made the mood all that “right.” But God knows that the music – just like Ayane – was _beautiful._

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Ayane nervously came up to the church pedestal and gazed at her long-time boyfriend… and, soon, husband.

“U-Um…” Ayane blushed. “D-Do I look okay?”

“Ayane…” Minoru turned red right back. “You look _stunning.”_

Ayane felt herself light up like a Christmas tree. Seeing her so happy – so _joyous_ – almost made Minoru unaware of Ayane’s mother giving a “make her happy or I’m breaking your leg” glance at the silver-haired adult. Minoru winced a bit, but the ecstatic waving of his friends and family more than made up for it.

“Now that everyone seems to be in place…” The Japanese priest cleared his throat for a moment. “We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is…”

As the Priest continued onwards, Minoru noticed Ayane’s eyes glisten with something crystal a bit. Her tears.

“Ayane…?” Minoru whispered. “Why are you…”

 _“Silly.”_ Ayane hiccupped happily. “These are tears of joy…”

The silent moment drowned out the Priest’s speech, before the Priest turned to Minoru.

“Now then…” The priest cleared his throat. “Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

Both Minoru and Ayane turned to the priest and nodded. “We do.”

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?”

“We do.”

“Excellent. Now…” The priest made a motion to the equally-matching Copper and Tellurium rings, all with a little apple-shaped ruby and emerald leaf at the center. “May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of   
this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.”

Minoru held hands with Ayane, before glancing backwards at Nanako, Chie and Kanji happily waving to the young couple, while Rise gave a sad – but nonetheless joyful – smile.

“Minoru Sakamoto, please repeat after me...” The priest began. “I Minoru Sakamoto, promise to love and support you Ayane Matsunaga and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

“I Minoru Sakamoto, promise to love and support you Ayane Matsunaga and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

As Ayane continued to cry happily, she was almost unaware of the priest glancing at her.

“My child, may you please listen?” The priest smiled kindly. “Ayane Matsunaga, please repeat after me... I Ayane Matsunaga, promise to love and support you Minoru Sakamoto and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

Ayane gave another tearful – but no less overjoyed – hiccup before continuing.

“I Ayane… _Sakamoto…_ ” Ayane happily cried. “Promise to love and support you Minoru Sakamoto and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

The priest gave a joyous smile. “Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have – the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And just like that, the happy couple kissed.

And the room _exploded._

Cheers and tears of joy erupted on both sides of the room, with Nanako – and, uncharacteristically, Dojima – happily bouncing around with each other, and everyone in the Investigation Team clapping or otherwise crying. Bells were heard in the distance as the unison of man and wife reached it’s conclusion.

Ayane tearfully smiled at her new husband. “This… this is the happiest day of my life…!”

“You think so? Sheesh, we still got one last year of college,” Minoru smiled sheepishly. “I vow to make _every_ _day_ from here on out the happiest day of your life… Mrs. Ayane Sakamoto.”

Ayane Sakamoto. It had a nice ring to it.

As the newly-wedded couple kissed each other in joy, just like that new namesake, the music of the wedding bells sounded beautiful as well.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> OMG, SO CUTE. Yeah, this was so fluffy it hurt, but God was it worth it! Man, it feels so good to see these happy moments take life, lol.
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
